


star light, star bright

by bowlegsandfreckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Schmoop, and gabriel is human, au where sam and dean don’t hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlegsandfreckles/pseuds/bowlegsandfreckles
Summary: Anon requested “Isn’t this view gorgeous?” Set in an alternate universe where Sam and Dean grew up without hunting, and Gabriel is human. Sam and Gabriel reflect on the night after their wedding.





	star light, star bright

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr at samwinchester-bottoms.tumblr.com. Title is based off the nursery rhyme of the same name.

Leaning against the balcony railing, Sam took in the view of downtown Kansas City at night. Despite the late hour, the city was thriving, alive with the hustle and bustle of people out to have a good time. Below him, two young girls passed under the light of a streetlamp, arms interlocked, talking and laughing without a care in the world. Sam smiled. He could understand that; he was feeling quite ecstatic himself. After all, it wasn’t every day you got to marry your best friend. 

As if he could tell Sam was thinking about him, Gabriel came up from behind and wrapped his arms around him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. It was getting cold, but with Gabriel a warm presence at his side, he could stay out here forever. 

“Isn’t this a gorgeous view?” City lights twinkled in the dark. A car horn blared in the distance. Gabriel shifted against him, interlacing his fingers with Sam’s.

“It sure is, sugar.” He wasn’t paying attention to Sam, though; his gaze was fixed upon the simple gold band that adorned his finger. He brought Sam’s hand up to his lips, pressing a kiss to the cool metal. “It sure is.”


End file.
